


Lost In Us

by radiosaturnalia



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Know Why - Imagine Dragons, I bingeread the entire series the week i wrote this, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Short & Sweet, amren is canonically femme nb right?, hey psa for yall who actually read the tags: tamlin can choke, i just wanted some soft ammor content so., like that's what the scene in ACoFaS amounted to--, rushed as hell but whatev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiosaturnalia/pseuds/radiosaturnalia
Summary: Morrigan muses on love and a dangerous, wonderful female.Or, Track One: I Don't Know Why





	Lost In Us

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i don't know why is a bop and you should probably read the tags.

Morrigan took a deep breath, sighing as she beheld the tiny horror sharing her bed, tangled in her sheets. Elegant, beautiful, deadly Amren, who fit against the curves and hollows of Mor's body like their union was Fate's design, gold and silver, bright and dark.

She'd been absolutely in love with Amren for a while now, drawn to the firedrake lady's biting wit and rare smiles, and had no idea how she was going to handle it. How exactly does one court an entity from beyond this world, especially when said entity's affection was far more rare and precious than the jewels she hoarded and coveted? It had taken centuries of false starts and slow build up to get to this point, where they were both comfortable with each other and with love. Countless excuses to be together, needing to train or study or whatever the hell else, wanting to share tea and a conversation, continuously embarrassing herself to catch Amren's eye.

Of course, Mor's efforts hadn't gone unnoticed. Those quicksilver eyes had bored into her own earth-brown ones during Starfall as the Night Court's Second asked her to dance. As they waltzed across the ballroom floor, she confessed.

Of course, Amren had already known. It was impossible not to, if one was observant. "Love is always dangerous." was her response. "I was waiting until we had a fighting chance." Always the tactician. It took nearly two months for Mor to gather the courage to invite her to share a bed, and now here they were, lost in the aftermath of silk sheets and silken touch.

It was kind of perfect, now that Morrigan was thinking about it.

"And why, pray tell, are you gaping at me like a fish?" the Tiny Ancient One asked, propping herself up on one elbow. Those full-moon eyes slowly blinked up at Mor, and the blonde couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Thought you were asleep, for one." she grumbled, earning a light smack on the arm. "Ow! And... I guess I was just lost in thought. In us."

Amren's answering grin was sharper than any Illyrian blade. "Interesting way to say _I love you_."

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, it waters my crops and clears my skin. i'll write back, i swear.


End file.
